¿Hombres?
by NecroTwilight
Summary: -Post-Amanecer- Despues de una larga seción de compras, Bella logra escapar de Alice, tiene una interesante charla con su hija... ¡Y por primera vez prefiere volver con Alice! Feliz cumple Micky


**It's my lifeee… It's now or never… (?? Ok no xDD**

**Bueno lo pondré así: ¡Feliz cumple Micky! *-*! Mi hija cumple añitos **

**Gente! Es hija de cariño, solo tengo 15 años y soy virgen xDDD!-**

**Así que TENÍA que regalarle un fic :3**

**No se si sea una gran historia ésta ;-; Es una de esas cosas que se me ocurren a las 4 de la mañana, no esperen mucho de mi u.ú**

**Si tengo que darle las gracias a alguien por este Fic, sin duda es a una de las mejores bandas que he tenido el gusto de escuchar: Black Eyed peas :'D**

**Anoche estuve hasta MUY tarde escuchando ****mis 3 cd's en mi viejo walkman x)**

**Elephunk, Monkey Business & The E.N.D mientras escribía, ¡Dios! ¡Que inspiración!**

**Bueno dejo de hablar y les permito leer, por favor dejen un review (:**

**Y de paso déjenle un saludito a mi niña micky que hoy, un hermoso día de marzo, esta más grande **

* * *

**Bella POV**

-Ok Alice, hagamos un trato- Dije tras tener que soportar cuatro horas consecutivas de compras. –Si me dejas volver ahora con mi familia, prometo ir por una semana e compras contigo sin quejarme.- ¡Dios sabe que después sufriré esto!

-¡Si dejas que use tu Ferrari por esa semana es un hecho!- Grito mi mejor amiga al escuchar mi propuesta. –Ya sabes, su baúl es mucho mas grande que el mío.- Claro, el Porsche no esta equipado para una psíquica compulsiva e hiperactiva. Solo respondí con un 'Como quieras', me abrazó y así, subimos al auto y nos dirigimos a nuestra casa.

Al llegar, el silencio lleno el lugar, no había nadie aquí. Sumamente extraño.

A penas entre, pude sentir unos rápidos latidos de corazón, mi hija estaba arriba, en el segundo piso. Subí al instante, sabia que éramos las únicas en casa, Alice había vuelto al Shopping… ¿Los Vulturi le habrán discutido alguna vez por su necesidad de comprar? ¡Ningún humano puede tener tanta necesidad!

Me asomé a la antigua habitación de mi esposo, allí, en la hermosa cama dorada que Edward había comprado para nosotros cuando todavía era una simple humana, se encontraba recostada Renesmee. Me acerque, ubicándome a su lado. Me senté, ella miraba el techo como si estuviera concentrada en algo.

-¿Qué pasa hija?- Se veía tan pequeña en esta enorme cama.

-No quiero hablar nunca mas con Jacob- Dijo con claro tono de enojo, a la vez se cruzo de brazos, frunciendo el seño. Normalmente me hubiera sorprendido como primera reacción, pero se veía tan adorable… Para mi era idéntica a su padre. "¿Por que?" Dije. La tome en brazos, sentándola en mi regazo, adentrándome más en la cama.

-Intento besarme- Susurró y sacudió su cabecita.

Inconcientemente levante una ceja, Renesmee es hermosa pero… ¿Por qué Jacob intento besar a una niña que aparenta a lo sumo cuatro años? Dios, Jake necesita un poco de amor, reí para mis adentros.

-¿Acaso el no era "Tu Jacob"?- Le sonreí, antes esto me hubiese molestado, pero realmente me causaba gracia ahora.

-Si, pero ¿Por qué querría yo compartir saliva con un perro?- Solté una fuerte carcajada con eso. No solo es igual a su padre, sino que suena igual a el también. –Besar debe ser… Asqueroso ¡Puaj!- Y al decir eso se estremeció.

-Humm… Entonces… ¿Te parece asqueroso cuando beso a tu padre?

Ella giró su cabeza para podes mirarme a la cara.

-No, por supuesto… Son mami y papi.- Lo hizo sonar tan obvio que me causo risa. Puso su mano en mi mejilla y reprodujo para mi un pequeño beso que había dado Edward antes de irme con Alice. –Es tierno- Dijo mi hija y me sonrió.

-Si, lo se.- Dije inconciente mientras empezaba a volar en mis pensamientos. Cuando reacciones solo pude responderle con un "Pero hija, no entiendo que relación tiene con… Creía que quieras algo con Jake."

-¡Mamá! ¡No quiero estar con un negro!

-Nessie… Jacob solo esta… Emmm… ¿Tostadito?- Suspire. –Olvídalo, humm… ¿Entonces que quieres?

-¡Quiero un novio como papi!

Claro, cada niña desea que la persona a su lado se un hombre a imagen y semejanza de su padre… En mi caso, bueno… Charlie no era precisamente mi ideal, y vivir tanto tiempo con Renee y sus 'experiencias' no habían hecho que cambiase de opinión.

-A ver hija, ¿Por que?- Era obvio ¿Quién no quería a alguien como Edward? Pero debo admitir que quiero escuchar su respuesta.

-¡Ma! Papi es bueno- Sonrió. –lindo, amable, sabe tocar el piano y nos cuida mucho a ti y a mi.

-¡No olvides que besa de una manera no-asquerosa!- ¡Dios, y si que podía decirlo! ¡Como besa ese hombre! **(N/A: Muéranse de envidia :k) **Ambas reímos juntas, las ocurrencias de mi hija eran únicas. –Pero lamentablemente para ti Renesmee, no existe otro hombre como Edward.- Pura verdad, y yo tengo el orgullo de decir que el es mi esposo, y claro, el anillo de Elizabeth Masen lo comprueba.

-Mmm… ¿Y como tío Emmett?

-Nessie, dudo que exista otra persona tan grande y graciosa como el.- '_Y tan sexo-adicto_' debería agregar, dije en mi fuero interno.

-Cierto, ¿Y como Jazz?- Al instante se descoloco mi mandíbula, mi cara seguramente era muy cómica, por lo que ella rió.

-Hija, preferiría que no salieras con alguien como Jasper, el entorno de la guerra no es muy… prometedor.- ¿Se entiende? Hum no.

-Ok, ¿Entonces con alguien como quien?- Como me gustaría que cuando sea grande también me pregunte con quien salir. Supongo que toda madre querría lo mismo.

-¿Qué tal Nahuel? Ya sabes, el otro semivampiro…

-No, es muy aburrido.- Bueno tampoco me agrada, ¿Pero que espera que diga? No se me ocurre nadie.

-Uno de los Vulturi que vinieron la ultima vez era lindo.- Dijo mientras se puso roja. ¡Esto era lo único que faltaba!

-¡¿QUE?!- Realmente me había tomado desprevenida.

-Sip, el que estaba al lado de la que te miraba con odio, el de pelo castaño, mami.- ¿Alec? Que sea una broma por favor…

-Creo que se a quien te refieres pero… Oh vamos hija, Jacob no esta tan mal después de todo…- Lo que sea antes que un Vulturi.

-Pero yo quiero un vampiro… y el es lindo.- Se cruzo de brazos.

-Si, entiendo, ¿Quién no querría un vampiro? ¿Pero necesariamente tiene que ser Alec?

-¡Tiene bonito nombre también!- ¡¿Cómo no me quede con Alice un rato más?¡ ¡¿Tenía que tener una charla de hombres cuando ella solo tiene cuatro tiernos años?!

-Renesmee… ¿Hay necesidad de hablar de chicos ahora?

Mi hija se tenso, levanto su mirada y corrió a través de la cama. Edward acababa de entrar a la habitación. Ella salto a sus brazos.

-Hola princesa, ¿Ya estas buscando a un hombre? ¿Tan pronto me dejaras por otro?- Dijo mi esposo haciendo un lindo puchero.

-¡No! ¡Jamás te dejaría!- Y lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Mi niña hermosa- Susurró. –Dime, ¿Me quieres?

-¡Mucho, muchísimo papi! ¡Aun mas que a Alec!- Gritó sonriendo.

Edward se quedo helado, me miro mientras sostenía a nuestra hija en brazos, yo solo pude levantar mis hombros y hacerme la desentendida.

-Oh…- Musito mi esposo. Paso una mano por su cabello cobrizo, despeinándose. Su cara expresaba sorpresa, pero se veía como si hubiera entendido algo. –¡Con razón Jacob lloraba en el bosque!

_Estaba__ totalmente __segura de tres__ cosas. La __Primera, Jacob necesita urgentemente cariño. La segunda, no tengo la más pálida idea de donde estuvo Edward toda la tarde. Y la tercera… Jamás llevare a Renesmee a Volterra, ¿Entendido?_

* * *

**¡OMG! ESCRIBI OTRA BASURA PARA LA COLECCIÓN *-*! **

**Ok no xD Dios sabe que tengo un bajo autoestima, así que si quieren dejar un review, se los agradeceré (:**

**Miren, si tengo suerte, hoy terminare Doctors Cullen. Realmente lamento la tardanza, han sido unas semanas difíciles…**

**¡PERO ESO NO IMPORTA AHORA! ¡PORQUE ES EL CUMPLEAÑOS DE MI NIÑA! **

**Claro que… ella no esta conectada ¬_¬'**

**Hija, me encantaría poder ir a tu casa, saludarte, abrazarte y desearte un muy feliz cumpleaños –que es lo menos que te mereces-, pero ya sabes, vivo muy lejos y… las cosas se complican cuando no puedes ir corriendo a velocidad vampírica o simplemente tomar un avión ;-;**

**De cualquier manera, tu sabes que eres realmente importante para mi y que te has convertido no solo en mi hija, sino también en una de mis mejores amigas. Micky eres la mejor :'D**

_**Saludos de parte de tu mami, Bella (??**_


End file.
